What you own
by RentingLove
Summary: its just a MarkXRoger storie. Ok so Mark and Roger are falling, hard. In love. Ch2 is up! Its T now. But later M? REVIEW PLZ ill only write on it you want more.
1. Dive into work

"Rog! Roger!" Mark yelled with so much joy. He had to spread the good news. He ran all around the loft looking in every possible place he would be "Roger?" just when he began to think roger wasn't even at in the loft Roger walked out of Collins bedroom, the one place Mark hadn't checked, half asleep.  
"Yeah?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen pouring himself coffee. Mark let out the teeniest giggle thinking Roger was the cutest thing when he woke up.  
"What were you doing in Collins room?"  
Roger uttered two words "Mini heater" He was so tired Mark knew Roger wouldn't even listen to his wonderful news. He decided to tell him later.  
"Pore me a cup?" Mark asked. Roger had already done so and handed it to him then. Mark to a sip then set it on the table Roger did the same.  
"Where's Collins?" Mark asked curiously  
"Out with Angle. I'm going to take a shower. Don't eat that sugar donut." roger pointed to the donut on the table.  
"I wouldn't dare." Mark said already halfway to his room. He took off his snow covered jacket and soaked jeans and boots, putting them over the heater to dry. He then removed his shirt. He was very proud of his muscles. Going threw high school he had none. He still had practically nothing. But he did have the tiniest bit that made everyone stare at him at the beach. Still he could never compare to Roger. Mark could be called cute but Roger was hot. So so sooo hot.  
Mark slipped on a pair or sweats and new socks but no shirt. He loved being shirtless just because he liked to feel the draft on his skin. He herd the shower turn off. Good, Roger would be more awake now. Mark walked into the kitchen and finished his coffee.  
Roger walked into the kitchen as well also shirtless. "Hey"  
"Hey." Mark said distracted. He forgot about is news for a moment and contrasted on Rogers chest. He knew he was hot because five years ago when they just got out of high school they went to the beach but that was five years ago and now they were both five years older. In Rogers case five years hotter. Mark couldn't stop staring.  
"Umm never you ware shirt no." Mark babbled. His mouth had become so dry and his words so mixed up. What was wrong with him?  
Roger laughed and in a Yota voice said. "Forgotten my shirt I have, as did you." He walked over to the fridge taking the milk carton and sat down at the table.  
Mark giggled. "Sorry. Sorry." Also sitting at the table.  
"I had the weirdest dream about you. Yeh you and I were dancing" Roger said biting into his donut.  
"Dancing? Are you coming onto me Rog?" Mark only partly joked.  
"You know ill only have eyes for you." Roger joked back. "Nah but that's not it then some turtles and my mom came out and started talking about Mimi and AZT." Roger laughed as did Mark. "There's more but you don't wanna know."  
"Yes I do, tell me." Mark grinned  
"Uh no" Roger ate the last bit of donut.  
Rolling his eyes Mark remembered his news. "Oh I have the best news!" He jumped out of his chair overly excited.  
Roger put his dish in the sink and finished the milk right out of the carton letting it spill down his chest. Rolling his eyes again Mark got a napkin and instinckly wiped off the line of milk from Rogers chest to his lips. Mark had hardly realized he had done that. His face heated up and then questioned why he had not yet moved his hand from the corner of Rogers's lips. Roger gave him an emotionless look and gazed from marks arm to his chest. And other places. Soon his mouth grew into a smile.  
"Mark?" he said amused  
Marks eyes widened. He quickly removed his had and stuttered. " I-I err It was instinct? I um. Yeah" His breathing quickened.  
"Chill Mark." Roger chucked. Roger hadn't realized until then how hot Mark had gotten. He wished Mark kept his had there longer maybe if Mark did Roger would have the courage to make a move. When had he begun to have these feelings for Mark? He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Mark was blushing uncontrollably. Mark threw the napkin in the trash and walked over to the couch once again forgetting his big news. After a moment Roger followed. If Mark hadn't blushed so much Roger would have never thought Mark might like him. Roger liked him too and he knew he would haft to make the first move if he wanted anything with Mark.  
"Mark?"  
"Yes?" Mark said in a shaky voice still blushing.  
Roger sat biting his lip. The timing isn't right he decided. "Let's get some breakfast. I'm buying."  
"What? Now? Its 3:30." Mark said confused  
"Alright then brunch." Roger said getting up and grabbing his coat and a shirt. Although Mark was a little confused by his random offer for food he went along. He got his coat, shoes, and a shirt. He found Roger waiting for him at the door.  
"Hey didn't you haft to tell me something?" Roger asked. Marks face brightened.  
"Yes, NBC saw some of my stuff for Buzzline. They said I was better then Buzzline. They want me to film more about aids and the homeless for them and for a lot more money!"  
"Oh my god! Mark! That's wonderful!" Roger couldn't help but pull Mark into a hug. Mark didn't hesitate to hug back.  
There hug lasted much longer then it should of. Roger ran his hands Marks spine, he couldn't help it. "Maybe I could help you." Roger beathed tickling Marks neck.  
Mark was breathless. Roger didn't run his hands down people back like that. Well not men's backs anyway. "Um well. It'll either be in South Africa or Iraq. I don't think you'll wanna go all the way over there."  
Mark felt Rogers tightened muscles go lose. "You're leaving me." Roger mumbled. Its wasn't a question it was a statement. And it wasn't just 'your leaving' it was 'your leaving me.' Mark instantly felt guilty. He wanted Roger to run his hands down his back again. Mark hadn't even thought about it that way. He was leaving Roger.  
"Only for about a year." Mark mumbled. He felt Roger nodding. Mark didn't know how long they were hugging. But it was a long time. Rogers's mouth brushed agents Marks forehead before lightly kissing the top of his head. Then breaking the hug.  
Still nodding he walked backwards to Collins room saying. "You know what. I'm kinda tired. Let's have brunch some other time." He turned around and walked to Collins room removing his jacket and shirt just dropping them on the floor as he walked.  
"Rog?" Mark uttered confused.  
No answer. What was wrong with Roger? Did he really enjoy marks company that much or was it something else? Mark took his place back on the couch and sobbed.  
He didn't know why but he needed to cry. He really hadn't even thought about leaving Roger. Could Mark really do that to him? Could he really do it to himself? That was it he knew it Mark loved Roger.  
Roger lay on his bed stopping the tears. Mark would leave for a year and then come back all rich and famous. Probably with a boyfriend. Or girlfriend. Roger couldn't wait that long anyway. He could have Mimi when ever he wanted or any other girl for that mater. A few guys to.  
A large crash interrupted both there thoughts. Mark jumped up and found the source of the sound. Roger considered not checking it out just to avoid Mark but his curiosity pushed him. Roger found Mark looking into his room in awe.


	2. That drip of hurt

A large crash interrupted both their thoughts. Mark jumped up and found the

source of the sound. Roger considered not checking it out just to avoid Mark

but his curiosity pushed him. Roger found Mark looking into his room in awe.

"Wow." Roger said. Mark nodded. They both stood staring into the room.

The ceiling had caved in, most likely from all the heavy snow. Water, wires,

and chunks of ceiling were everywhere. Sparks were flying everywhere and just

about everything Mark owned was ruined.

"Anything important in there?" Roger asked. But he knew the answer.

'Mark's camera . . . Mark's wonderful camera was in there.' Roger

thought sarcastically. Roger was sad it was the ceiling that broke it and not

him. Mark didn't answer. He could hardly breathe, let alone talk. Thank god

his clothes were in the closet; the little of his savings too. But his camera

was on his bed and his bed was covered in plaster and wood from the ceiling.

"No. Oh god no. My camera." He muttered before diving into the room,

jumping over the clutter, straight to his bed. But he hardly made it through

the mess before Roger's arms looped around Mark's stomach from behind, holding him close. Any other day this would make Mark's breathing stop, his heart speed,

and his palms sweat but right now his camera could be dead. His whole life was

put into making films and now his camera could be smashed and Roger was

holding him back from knowing. Mark struggled to get out of Roger's arms but

he was to strong.

"Let me go Roger!" Mark screamed.

"Mark you're acting crazy! Look at all the sparks flying around in there!

And pieces of the ceiling are still falling! You could get hurt going in

there."

Roger lifted Mark off his feet and turned him around walking back to the

couch, All the while Mark struggling to get away. "Mark! Stop it! It's

just a camera." Finally Mark found his way out of the warmth of Rogers's

arms and turned around to face him.

"It's not just a camera! It's my life!" Mark yelled with rage. "I

put my whole life into filming and I'm broke! I can't buy another. I

can't do anything else!" Marks face was red with anger and his breathing was lounger then his regular voice. In seconds he calmed and whispered.

"I don't know how to do anything else." Mark hung his head in a failed attempt to hide his tears. Roger never looked at it that way. He understood what Mark was saying.

All Roger could do well was play

guitar. That was his life. He wouldn't be able to live without it. Roger knew he

was being selfish. Mark's dreams were coming true and Roger was just

mad at him for leaving. Roger felt horrible. Mark was close enough for Roger

to lean in and touch Mark's forehead with his own. Roger placed his hands on

Mark's neck and gently began to massage it with his finger tips.

"I'm sorry." Roger muttered. "I didn't understand." Mark nodded.

They didn't stay like that for long before Roger easily lifted Mark from

his feet, cradling Mark in his arms. Mark was so out of it he hardly

reacted.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked emotionless. This large event had made him

tired as hell and Roger was taking him to bed.

"You'll sleep with me tonight. In Collins room."

"Why don't you just sleep in your room?" Mark asked as Roger gently placed

him in Collins bed.

"One word: mini heater." Roger said as he tucked Mark in and then turning

the heater on.

"I'm sorry." Mark mouthed; his eyes hardly opened. Roger nodded. He was

almost sure Mark was sleeping now. His eyes were closed and his breathing

slowed to a low steady beat. Roger brushed Mark's hair out of his face

clearing a spot for him to lightly kiss and he did.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" Mark mumbled with his eyes still

closed.

"Instinct." He whispered smiling. Roger slipped on a shirt and walked out of

the room. He spent the next hour cleaning up Mark's room. He didn't even

bother asking the front desk for help. He knew with their lack of rent, they

wouldn't do anything but kick them out. He cleared the chunks of ceiling,

placing them on the stairs outside the window. He wiped up most the water

and put everything Mark owned, that wasn't crushed, over the heater so it

could dry. As for the hole in the ceiling, Roger tore apart trash bags and taped

them over the hole, making sure to tape the lose wires onto the little ceiling

that was left. At least like this it wasn't as freezing with the hole covered up.

He put the pieces of Mark's camera in a bag and hid them in a cabinet. Mark

would be sad to see what it was reduced to.

Roger was surprised to see that it was only 8:30 but he crawled into bed with

Mark all the same. It was a small bed but he made it work. Roger stared at

Mark's sleeping face. He was adorable. Part of Roger wanted to get it over

with and just kiss Mark, but out of respect for Mark, he made sure there was

a large space in between them and then drifted off to sleep.

Roger was normally a heavy sleeper. The screaming on the streets didn't

wake him. The TV one floor down didn't wake him. Even the loud crashing

thunder outside didn't wake him. However, it did wake Mark and Mark's

uncontrollable shaking woke Roger. Mark was curled up in the corner of the bed

against the wall. His body was in a fetal position. His hands were wrapped around his head and he was soaked with sweat.

"Mark? Mark? God, what's wrong?" Roger panicked, sitting up and wrapped

his arms around Mark protectively.

Mark's breathing was loud, very loud. Between huffs of breath, he said:

"Astraphobia, Brontophobia, Keraunophobia, Tonitrophobia"

At first Roger thought he was speaking gibberish but after a second he

remembered Astraphobia, Brontophobia, Keraunophobia, and Tonitrophobia. They

were all phobias, all meaning fear of thunder? Mark had a fear of thunder. If this

was anyone else Roger knew he would laugh but this was Mark. His Mark, and

when things like this happen to Mark it's just not funny.

Another bolt of thunder made Mark flinch and grab Roger's shirt pulling

himself against Roger and burying his head in Roger's chest. At first, Roger

was a little alarmed but it was Mark and he liked holding Mark.


End file.
